


Batter Off Dead

by Funky_Wormz



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Cookie Run Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Country & Western, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Game: Cookie Run Kingdom, Game: Cookie Run: Ovenbreak, Rivalry, Slow Burn, chilye, ryexchili, to all adventurer cookie fans... i am sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funky_Wormz/pseuds/Funky_Wormz
Summary: Rye Cookie is on the hunt for the cookie who robbed her precious silo. This thief, known as Chili Pepper Cookie is working on her latest and greatest heist. Things aren't going well for either of them... until a newcomer arrives who might make everything worse. On top of that the opposites may find they aren't so different after all.To all Adventurer cookie stans... maybe don't read this. Not because we don't like you but because you won't like us.
Relationships: Chili Pepper Cookie/Rye Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Batter Off Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to AO3 so any criticism is appreciated. Please note all characters have been attempted to stay as close to canon as possible, with the exception of Adventurer cookie.

Chili Pepper cookie slid onto the bar stool. 

“Your usual?” asked the familiar face behind the counter. 

With a sharp nod Chili confirmed her answer. This was her third time at the saloon this week alone. Normally she tried not to drink as much but she was facing some difficulty getting into the GinkGoblin base. Such a heist should be a cinch for a world class thief such as herself but things had grown… Complicated. 

These days Sparkling cookie was her only confidant. It was a bit tough to make friends and pick their pockets at the same time. Sparkling set her glass of rye juice in front of her. The wooden wall behind him was plastered with what must be hundreds of wanted posters. Many were hers, but he had covered them up with people who had far lower bounties. She wasn’t sure if Sparkling was playing favorites or if he just preferred to stay neutral when it came to criminal activity. 

She took a long sip from her glass as Sparkling wiped down the bar. He gave her a glance before speaking again.

“Those goblins still given ya trouble eh?” 

“You can say that again,” she groaned, taking another drink. “Not to mention that new ‘Bounty Hunter.’” she sneered in a mocking tone. Rye cookie was a real piece of work. That cookie had given Chili nothing but trouble since she stepped foot in town. 

“You know,” Sparkling spoke, tossing the towel over his shoulder, “I think you might have more success if you could work with Rye instead of running from her. Didn’t you mention almost getting into their base back when you teamed up?” 

“Well yeah, but that was before she knew who I was. She’d never help me out now that she knows I was the one who stole all her rye.”

“Chili, you really got to stop burning your bridges.” Sparkling cookie sighed as Chili finished her glass. She looked around nervously. 

“I… Should probably go. I’ve been here too long as it is. Catch ya later Sparky!” She stood up and made her towards the door. Sparkling gave another sigh. She always “forgot” to pay. 

Just as he finished cleaning her glass someone kicked open the doors and waltzed over to the counter.

“I’ll take ya finest rye juice please, and ye better not overcharge me!”  
Sparkling let out a small chuckle, knowing the game she played. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it!” he said, feigning offense. “How does 5,000 gold sound?” 

“That's far too high! You best lower that before you get a taste of my wholegrain pistols!” she said with a hearty laugh. She set down 500 gold pieces on the counter, snatched the drink from his hands and slammed it down. 

“Woah, easy! Had a hard day or what?” Sparkling cookie questions in a joking tone. 

“As a matter of fact yep! I’ve spent all morning chasing that beefheaded, no good, downright rotten spicy thief only for the trail to run cold.” She spun her glass around on the counter, failing to notice the newcomer who had come up behind her. 

“You looking for Chili Pepper?” a strange voice purred in her ear. 

“Adventurer cookie! Long time no see old pal!” Sparkling said with a smile, extending his hand for a shake. Adventurer cookie shook his hand cheerfully and sat down on the stool next to Rye. She eyed him up and down. 

“Yeah? What's it to ya?” Rye shot back. Adventurer laughed and gave her a pat on the back which she rolled her eyes at. 

“No need to be so feisty! I’m looking to help a hunter out,” his eyes shifted from her face, down to her worn shoes, up to her new poncho, to the empty glass in her hands and finally back to her face. “You my friend look like a fish out of water,” 

“I am doing perfectly fine thank you very much, and I sure as hell don’t need your help.” 

He leaned over the bar and signaled his order to the blonde bartender. “I’m just saying dear, those old spurs combined with your shiny shirt seems to be another little cowgirl outta her comfort zone if you know what I mean,” He leaned closer before continuing, “This ain’t my first rodeo missy,” He mocked. “I’m offering you an out and you should probably take it.” Rye cookie leaned back. His breath reeked of whiskey and mold. 

“I don’t need no way out! She’s my problem and I can deal with her myself.” She turned back to her drink trying to end the conversation. 

It seemed like Adventurer couldn’t take a hint, as he continued to speak. “Chili isn’t just your problem,” he trailed off as he received his drink. “I’ve had a few encounters with her myself. She stole one of the treasures I had been hunting days before I reached it myself. I planned on letting her slide since she’s a lady but after I saw how high her bounty got I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.” 

Rye knew she wasn’t going to give this cookie the gratification of catching Chili. She’d have to work even harder than before. Rye stood up and got ready to leave. 

“You’d think for someone so experienced you woulda caught ‘er by now.” She teased as she walked out. 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Adventurer mumbled under his breath.


End file.
